The present disclosure relates to multilayer films for ostomy products, and more particularly to multilayer films including a foamed layer having sound absorbing properties.
Ostomy appliances for collecting body waste, such as ostomy pouches, are used by patients who have had surgery such as a colostomy, ileostomy, or urostomy. Typically, an ostomy pouch includes two opposing walls, which are sealed around peripheral edges to define a cavity to collect body waste. Nonwovens have been commonly used with odor barrier films to make ostomy pouches. One example is a “3-layer” ostomy pouch including two layers of odor barrier films forming the opposing walls, and a nonwoven layer attached to the body side wall of the ostomy pouch. The nonwoven functions as a comfort panel to give soft touch feel to users and to reduce the wet slippery feel when the user perspires. Another example is a “4-layer” ostomy pouch including two layers of odor barrier films forming the opposing walls and two nonwoven layers, one attached to each of the walls.
Although nonwovens provide added comfort for users, there are some challenges in making ostomy pouches with nonwovens. For example, thickness variances for nonwovens are relatively greater than polymer films, which present process challenges in making ostomy pouches. Further, the process of maintaining consistent tension between a nonwoven and a film, and providing sufficient and precise energy to heat seal the nonwoven and the film are typically more complicated than between two polymeric films. Furthermore, the relatively high cost of nonwovens increases the cost to manufacture ostomy pouches which may result in increased costs to the user.
Another disadvantage of using nonwoven for ostomy pouches is that water can permeate through the nonwoven layer when a user takes a shower or swims. Further, when the nonwoven layer and the film layer are not laminated together, for example, sealed around their respective perimeters, the nonwoven layer is not very effective in reducing film noise.
In addition to providing comfort and softness, it is also highly desirable that ostomy pouches do not make noise during use for obvious reasons. Ostomy pouches that include a quiet film to reduce the noise produced by the pouches, for example, the plastic crackling sound made by the pouch when a user moves around, have been developed. Examples of such a quiet film include the multilayer films disclosed in Giori, U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,860, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
When body waste is released from a stoma, flatus gas is often released together with the waste. The flatus gas passing through the stoma can cause a vibratory transient in body tissue, which is uncontrollable by the patient. Such release of the flatus gas from the stoma can accompany indiscreet noise, which can cause embarrassment to the patient. Conventional quiet films, however, could be improved upon to better insulate the flatus noise to prevent embarrassment.
Because of the inherent severe medical, social, and personal concerns related to the need for use of an ostomy appliance, improvements in ostomy appliances are desired. Any appreciable improvement in such ostomy appliances to provide greater discretion, privacy and comfort is of great importance in the quality of life of the increasing number of ostomy patients. The present disclosure provides improved ostomy appliances including a foam material that can replace conventional nonwoven layers according to various embodiments, to provide comfort and enhanced sound insulating properties.